


A Family of Four (1943)

by ALMartin1011



Series: One In A Million [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, M/M, Multi, One In A Million AU fic, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Trying For A Baby, a teensy splash of weird but true medical tests from the 40s, after Captain America 2.0, and then some good news, because omg BABY, everyone has baby fever, lots of fluff, set in 1943
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALMartin1011/pseuds/ALMartin1011
Summary: Set in the One In A Million AU.... Baby fever hits the Rogers - Barnes household and no one is immune.Inspired by a reader question after the original fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: One In A Million [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Family of Four (1943)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you darling readers and your questions have the plot bunnies chasing me when I should be sleeping! I couldn't resist some sweet fluffy domestic baby fever for these three...

If Bucky doesn’t put that baby down in the next three seconds, you are going to wring his neck. 

Becca had just given birth to Bucky’s first niece and you, he, and Steve had hurried over as soon as you could to meet the newest addition to the Barnes family. Bucky took the sweet little girl in his arms as soon as his coat was off and hasn’t put her down since. Becca and her husband Daniel look relieved for the break, but both you and Steve are hovering waiting for your turn. You had thought your biological clock would never make an appearance but the last six months can be adequately summed up by “baby fever”. The guys aren’t faring much better. They weren’t pressuring you at all, leaving the timing firmly in your court, but making it abundantly clear they’re ready when you are. Watching Bucky with a tiny bundle of pink in his arms, you’re thinking time is up. 

“She has ma’s mouth.” Bucky comments to Becca with a warm smile.

Becca nods in agreement, “She does. We all got that one, though. I think she’s gonna have our eye color too. The brown hair is from us and Daniel but she at least got his nose.” 

“The Barnes genes are strong, that’s for sure.” Becca’s husband grumbles fondly. 

“She’s perfect.” Bucky coos at his sleeping niece. 

It’s a long time before he’s finally willing to relinquish the precious bundle, but he does eventually hand the baby over to you. You take a long sniff at the top of the little girl’s head, breathing in that calming baby scent you’ve heard many mothers rave about. It is, surprisingly, as soothing as they claimed and you see why Bucky was so hesitant to hand her over. There’s something _right_ about the weight of a baby in your arms, especially one that shares so many of Bucky’s features. You’re conscious of not hogging all the baby time and hand her over to Steve after a respectable amount of time, teasing Bucky that some of you know how to share. Steve seems as smitten with the baby as you were, completely bowled over by how tiny and sweet she is. 

By the time the three of you make your way across town to your brownstone, you’re thrumming with nervous energy thinking of how to broach the subject with the guys. All three of you are quieter than usual during your walk, each lost in your own thoughts. You think it might be best to wait a few more days, until you’re certain you’re ovulating, and then you can propose the idea to the guys over a nice dinner. That way there’ll be no waiting to try if they’re on board. 

In the end, you only make it to taking off your pearls. 

The gorgeous strand of pearls Bucky and Steve gave you for your birthday have barely hit the soft velvet of your jewelry box when Bucky comes up to you from behind. He wraps his strong arms around your middle, splaying his hands over your stomach. He meets your eyes in the mirror, they’re shining with longing and unspoken questions. Steve is watching from the bed where he’s taking off his shoes. There’s hope in his eyes too. 

“Okay.” You murmur, meeting Bucky’s and then Steve’s eyes in the reflection. 

“ _Okay_ , okay?” Bucky asks, needing to be sure. 

“Let’s make a baby, okay.” 

“Oh god.” Steve practically wheezes. He shoots up from the bed and races over into your arms. “Really? No more waiting?” he asks with his face smushed into the curve of your neck. 

“No more waiting.” you assure him. 

“Fucking finally.” Bucky rasps, kissing your neck and Steve’s forehead in turn. “God, doll. The things I wanna do to you right now.” 

You chuckle lightly, happy their desperation matches your own. “Well, we should probably get to them if you wanna put a baby in my belly.”

Bucky’s hips thrust involuntarily at the thought. "Fuck.” he hisses as the rough wool of his pants scratch against his erection. 

“That is the idea, yeah.” you quip, taking both he and Steve by the hand. You lead your speechless husbands down onto the soft bed you all share and give into the desire that’s been consuming all of you for months.

It’s late, just past three am, when you’ve finally had your fill of each other. You lay in a sleepy, sated tangle of limbs, unable to tell where one begins and the other ends. The guys have shuffled you into the middle so they can dote on you more. It’s both ridiculous and sweet, but you let them have their moment. You know it’s probably too early in your cycle for anything to have stuck, but there’s always the chance that it’ll take and a little life will take root in your belly. Bucky is preoccupied with running his hands over the soft skin of your stomach, like he can will your child into existence if he just prays hard enough. Steve can’t stop looking at you with a dopey, blissed out smile on his face. You and Bucky had both had your fun with him during the last round, so you can’t blame him for taking a bit to come back down to earth. 

Steve gently kneads one of your breasts with the palm of his hand, “I can’t wait to see how much bigger these will get.” he comments quietly. The look on his face when you quirk an eyebrow at him makes you think he hadn't meant to share that thought out loud. 

“Really?” you tease, “They aren’t big enough as it is?” You’re well aware that your breasts aren’t exactly small to start with. 

Steve blushes from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest. “Just thinkin’.” he admits shyly. 

“You worry about her tits, I’ll be watching her hips.” Bucky jokes, taking the soft curves of your hips into his broad hands. “I can’t wait to see these fill out with our kid. God, I’ll never be able to keep my hands off ya.” 

You sigh at Bucky’s dramatics. If you really are pregnant, it’s going to be a long 40 weeks of these two fawning over every little thing. It’s sweet though, and you’re certain you'll be thankful for it in the long run. The soft glow of sunrise is illuminating the horizon by the time the three of you finally fall asleep, each dreaming of little brunette babies and a perfect family of four. 

_Five Weeks Later_

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Steve asks for the third time. 

You love your husbands but they are grating your very last nerve. “Yes, Steve, I’m sure. I’m two and a half weeks late at this point, almost three.” 

Bucky runs a hand through his hair, pacing nervously. “I can’t believe it. I just… I can’t believe it.” 

“Well you’re going to have to if that frog lays an egg.” you snap at him, unable to repress your moodiness at the two of them acting like you’re growing a new head instead of a baby that you all planned. Really, what did they think was going to happen? 

“What?!” they yelp in unison. 

Oh these silly men of yours. “That’s how they check now.” you explain, “I gave Dr. Stein a little cup of pee and they’ll inject it into a frog. If the frog lays eggs, we know I’m pregnant. It has to do with the hormones.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Steve shudders. 

“I don’t care if the damn thing dances a jig, as long as we know for sure.” Bucky laughs, a hint of hysteria in his tone. 

“We’ll know. The doc said these tests are never wrong. We should hear back tonight or tomorrow at the latest. Just relax, there’s nothing we can do but wait.” 

It’s hard on all of you to go about your day like nothing’s different. Bucky stays home instead of returning to the docks after lunch, claiming he ate something that was off. You’d scold him but your own nerves are fluttering like pterodactyls in your stomach and you appreciate him being close by. Even if that means putting up with him wrapping himself around you like an octopus on the sofa. 

It’s half past six when the phone finally rings. You jump up faster than either man and race across the room to answer. 

“Mrs. Rogers?” the tinny voice on the other end of the line asks.

“Yes, this is she.” you answer. 

“Good evening, Mrs. Rogers, I’m calling from Doctor Stein’s office. We just received your test results.”

“Great, thank you. And what were the results?” 

“Are you sitting down, Mrs. Rogers?”

Your heart sinks, “No, should I be?”

“I would say so, you’re pregnant.” 

You mutter a shaky “oh” in response, holding onto the kitchen counter for support as your legs feel like they’ve turned to jello. 

“We’ll need to see you back in another month. Call back tomorrow during normal hours and we’ll get you set up. Congratulations to you and your husband.”

You’re pretty sure you remember to say thank you before hanging up the receiver.

Bucky and Steve were watching with wide eyes from the living room, hope and love shining brightly from them both. You can’t even think of words to use to break the news. This amazing, joyous miracle that all three of you wanted so badly, and now it’s yours. A baby. Tears are welling in your eyes and finally you just nod, smiling through your tears. The guys’ eyes widen further and Steve’s jaw hangs open in disbelief. You nod harder until your hair bounces around your head with motion and you’re laughing, the happiness in your chest bursting free. 

Bucky reaches you first, all but throwing himself at your feet. His arms are around your waist, face smooshed into your belly whispering _thank you_ ’s, and _I love you_ ’s, and sweet promises for the future. Steve isn’t far behind him but he lets Bucky have his space. He knows how much this means to Bucky. The decision was made a long time ago that the first baby would be yours and Bucky’s. Steve is still too hung up on what he deems his “poor genetics” to want to have a little one of his own. You hope he’ll come around in time. You yearn for a little blonde baby with his fighting spirit. Someday, maybe. But for now you are going to give Bucky something he’s been dreaming of since he was a boy. He told you once in the dead of night, sleepy whispers when you both couldn’t rest, that he’d always wanted to be a papa. His ma used to scold him for playing dolls with his sisters but he loved playing house more than he did army men. He never lost that desire for children, even after puberty hit and he fell in impossibly more love with Steve. He always just figured it would work out somehow, by some miracle. And now you’ve given that to him. 

You ruffle a hand through Bucky’s hair, not trying to push him away even after you feel his tears seeping through your blouse. Steve takes your free hand and kisses your knuckles fervently. He’s smiling ear to ear, unshed tears glistening. “We really did it.” he says reverently.

“Yeah,” you return his smile, “We really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end for now! I don't have anything else written or planned for this AU unless ya'll decide to sick the plot bunnies on me again ;) 
> 
> Fun fact: I didn't make up the bit about the frogs. Seriously, Google search for south African clawed frog pregnancy tests. This was one of the original "pregnancy tests" that would have been available to them in the 1940s.


End file.
